Hello, old friend
by WatchingInSilence
Summary: (Au ninja era) During a mission, Team seven along with Rin gets captured by the Akatsuki and is held prisoner. A strange man who wears a orange mask is put in charge of watching them. Kakashi and Rin has an strange feeling about the man named Tobi, but can't place the pieces together. When they manage to escape with the help from Tobi, everything falls into place. (Yaoi)


**In this fanfiction Rin isn't dead, Obito isn't evil but he still did the things that he did when he was, and Sasuke doesn't go crazy with ravenge and hatred. Everything will be explained why during the story. This idea has been stuck in my head for a while so yeah...and I am very sorry if this sucks, I have a major case of writer's block and I'm trying to get out of it. Please be nice to me.**

* * *

The silver haired Leaf Jounin ninja groaned softly as he slowly came to, blinking his eyes a few times to clear his blurred vision. His brain pounded against his skull causing an intense migraine to take place. Slowly his senses came back as did his memories of what had happened.

Ambushed, they had been ambushed by the Akatsuki. They had taken them by surprise, it had happened so fast that they had barely any time to react.

The silver haired male cursed himself inwardly, why hadn't he sensed them earlier, if he had they wouldn't have been taken by surprise like they were.

Looking around the male noticed that he was in a dark room that had no light except for the small light shining through from under the door. When his mind was completely clear he finally noticed that his wrists were chained to the wall by Chakra bonds as were his legs.

"Kakashi?" A soft voice asked weakly.

The man blinked before he looked to the right of him, seeing his brunette haired friend with her purple clan marks on her cheeks. Her chocolate brown eyes were half lidded and glazed over. Her wrists and ankles were chained to the wall as well.

"Rin, are you okay?" He asked, flinching at how scratchy his voice sounded. His mouth was dry and he had a bad taste on his tongue. God, how long has he been knocked out for?

The girl named Rin didn't answer at first, but soon she snapped out of her gaze with a gasp. Her eyes widened and she looked around in a panic, she then turned her attention to the male who was known as Kakashi.

"Huh? O-oh, I'm fine….but where are we?" She asked.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "I'm not quite sure to be honest. All I can tell you is that this isn't a good situation that we have gotten ourselves into." He said before he looked to his left when he heard more groans.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all there in the same position as the older ninjas.

Rin sighed and looked down, a deep frown on her face. "If I am to be honest, I'm scared. The Akatsuki are dangerous people and I don't know what they are going to do…..what if they try to take the three and nine tails?" She asked, her eyes suddenly widening again, this time in fear as well.

Kakashi frowned underneath his mask. "Don't worry Rin, that won't happen. We'll figure out something I promise you." He said.

 _I won't let that happen. I promised him that I will protect you, as did I promise Minato-Sensei if that something ever happens to him I'd watch over Naruto. I will not let them down, if I do what kind of Shinobi would I be?_

"What the-HEY! WHY CAN'T I MOVE!?" Naruto's voice suddenly shouted, struggling against the bonds no doubt.

Kakashi inwardly sighed and shook his head. "There is no use in struggling Naruto, you'll only tire yourself." He stated.

There was a pause of silence before there was huff.

Then, without a warning, the door opened causing light to shine into the room and blinded those who were trapped in it. When their eyes got use to the light they saw a figure standing in front of the door. The person then stepped into the room and closed the door behind them, but then overhead lights flashed on.

Squinting his eyes due to a burning sensation, Kakashi blinked several times in a row before his eyes got use to the light once more. A raven haired male who wore an orange mask stood there, he wore an Akatsuki cloak so they were obviously an enemy. The raven had short spiky hair, and his hands were covered in black gloves, the Akatsuki ring resting on his left thumb.

"Hey mask freak! LET US OUT OF HERE!" Naruto shouted, causing nearly everyone except for the orange masked male to flinch at the volume of his voice.

"Sorry! No can do! I was instructed to watch over you all until the leader comes back from his mission! Don't worry, it will be fun! Tobi likes making new friends!" The raven said, his voice slightly higher pitched like Naruto's.

Sakura scoffed. "As if we'd become friends with a criminal like you!" She hissed, her emerald eyes shining in hate and anger.

The masked raven gasped dramatically, covering his mask where his mouth would be. "How rude! Tobi isn't a killer! I'm too 'soft' and 'innocent' to even kill a bug! Tobi is a good boy!" He said, bouncing up and down on the balls of his heels.

 _What's with this guy? He doesn't seem Akatsuki material, but then they wouldn't have accepted him into the group if he wasn't worth anything._ Kakashi thought to himself.

"It doesn't matter if you haven't killed anyone! Being with the Akatsuki is just as bad!" Naruto said, his eyes narrowed as well.

The masked raven reached up and rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his already messy black spikes. "It's not like I have much of a choice, but that doesn't matter! I like it here, even though everyone is mean to Tobi at least I'm not all alone." He said.

The blonde blinked, his mouth open slightly but he closed his mouth and swallowed slightly.

The masked male named Tobi then clapped his hand together, a chair appearing from out of nowhere in front of him. He turned it so it had its back facing them all and sat down on it, his arms crossed cover the back of it.

"Might as well get to know one another! It's a lot better than glaring and snarling at one another like wild animals!" Tobi exclaimed.

The five others stayed silent before the brunette of the group hesitated, finally speaking up. "How did you manage to get into the Akatsuki? You don't look or sound like the person who would be able to survive in an organization like that for so long." She said.

Tobi hummed, tapping the side of his mask, just a few inches below the single eyehole in the mask. "Everyone isn't what they seem to be, so never judge a book by its cover like they say!" He said laughing at the end.

Rin furrowed her brows together and glanced at Kakashi who was staring at the masked male with a blank expression.

 _His chakra feels so familiar yet I can't put my finger onto it…..who is he? Do you feel it too Kakashi?_ She asked herself.

"What are we even doing here?" Sakura asked, her eyes still narrowed.

Tobi shook his head. "For a strong female ninja you're not very bright are you? You're here because of the three and nine tails, what else?" He asked.

Naruto and Rin immediately tensed when he said that, and Kakashi narrowed his eyes and glared at the masked raven.

"Do anything to them I swear when I get out of here I hurt every single one of you. I made promises to protect these two with my life and I'm not going to let you criminals take them away without a fight." He said.

The raven stayed silent for several minutes, staring at Kakashi before looking down and humming. "I see…so you are loyal to those people then." He said softly.

Before Kakashi could say anything else the door opened once more, but this time it showed Deidara. He had an annoyed expression on his face he spotted Tobi in the room.

"Tobi get out here, it's almost time for the plan to start." He said.

Tobi perked up and looked over his shoulder at the blonde. "Plan?" He asked confused.

Deidara gave him a dirty look. "Really you forgot already? Fine, I'll tell you right now. The plan of taking the three and nine tails out of the two Jinchuuriki's we have here. Now hurry up you idiot." He hissed before he turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"…."

Tobi then turned back around and looked at them. He saw the terrified expressions on Rin and Naruto's face, and the surprised and angered expressions on the others. He looked down and closed his eye, he then let out a silent breath before he got up from the chair and walked over to them.

"…When I release these bonds immediately get out of here, but hide your chakra and don't use teleporting jutsu or they'll be able to sense it immediately." He said doing a hand sign and releasing the chakra bonds.

They all blinked in surprise and confusion.

"What? But you…..why are you suddenly helping us?" Rin asked.

The raven looked at him and gave a small smile underneath his mask. "If I were to say why then it wouldn't be much of a secret now would it? Get out of here before they notice what I did and go after you again." He said.

Rin bit her lower lip before she nodded. She looked at Kakashi and the silver haired male nodded.

"Thank you Tobi…..we owe you a big time." Kakashi said, even though he didn't trust the masked male. He looked at his students and nodded at them. They all then made their way out of the room, making sure that no one was near them as they ran down the halls of the hideout.

The masked raven sighed softly. _Just think of this as a repayment of protecting her for this long…thank you Kakashi._

* * *

 **Yeah I kind of rushed it, but hey don't kill me. I just couldn't figure out how to start this off. Just stay tuned and see what happens next. I promise that the future chapters will be a lot longer than this. If you like this please favorite, follow, and comment. I really want to hear your opinions about this...even though it may not be that good.**


End file.
